Sweetheart of A Valentine
by Shadow Hedgi
Summary: It's Valentine's Day on Mobius! Love's flowing through the air. Tails and Cream desperately search for a gift to give, but what if they make something more creative? TailsxCream, Tailream, Crails One-shot! RATED K FOR KINDNESS AND KIDS! Cover made by Shadow-Hedgi (AKA me) On DeviantArt.


Sweetheart of a Valentine

A Tailream One-shot

It was a beautiful February day on Mobius, but it wasn't a normal day. Oh, no it wasn't. Today was the most lovey-dovey day of the year.

"HEY TAILS! STILL IN YOUR WORKSHOP?" A voice called out.

"Yeah, I'm making something Sonic. Why?" Another voice called.

"Ehhhh I kinda need help," Sonic said, a bit sheepishly. Tails poked his head from outside the door.

"What do you need help with?" Tails asked. Sonic rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Well, you see, I wanted to know what would be a good gift to give on Valentine's Day…" the blue hedgehog said. Tails smiled deviously.

"It's for Amy, isn't it?" Sonic's muzzle fired up a deep shade of red as he waved his hands in the air.

"N-N-N-NO! WHERE'D YOU GET THAT IDEA?!" Sonic asked. Tails gave Sonic a knowing look and Sonic sighed.

"Fine, you got me. What should I get for Amy?" Tails thought for a minute.

"She likes necklaces, try getting her one she might like," Tails suggested.

"THANKS TAILS!" Sonic said, rushing out the door, leaving the orange kitsune to think. He did have someone he had a _little_ crush on… Okay, a BIG crush on. But Tails had no idea what to get her for Valentine's Day. One part of his head was saying _'She's an easygoing person. She loves everything!'_ The other part of his brain was saying _'But she probably won't like it and won't tell me…'_ And the last part of his brain was saying _'F**K EVERYTHING ELSE AND GET HER SOMETHING NICE BAKA!'_

 _._

Tails went with the third part of his brain.

.

 **MOOMOOMOOMOOMOO**

Meanwhile, the girls were having quite some trouble as well, finding gifts for the boys they love.

"Ne, it's so hard to think of something Sonic might like!" Amy whined.

"Knuckles is such a knucklehead, he probably wants to just marry his Master Emerald!" Rouge said.

"Silver isn't really that _smart_ when it comes to these events…" Blaze mumbled.

Grey didn't say anything since she had the perfect idea on what to get Shadow.

"What about you Cream?" Amy asked. Cream sighed. She and Cheese had gone to the mall to try and find something, no, ANYTHING that would suit _him._

"Hellooooooooo! Earth to Cream the Rabbit!" Amy said, waving her hand in front of Cream's face. Cream snapped out of her daydream.

"Oh, sorry Amy-san. I was thinking of what to get!" Cream said. Amy giggled.

"It's okay Cream. I was going to say maybe you and I could go together. Blaze, Rouge, and Grey already got something!" Cream nodded and Cheese flew around happily, obviously agreeing to the idea.

As the two girls walked into the department store, the human stores clerk welcome them.

"Good morning girls! We have a Valentine's Day sale, and everything's 75% off!" she said. Amy said Thank You to the clerk and the two motions explored the store.

Cream and Cheese explored the isles themselves. Clothes? No mobian male wore clothes except Onyx… Hardware? He probably has plenty of that… Food? He could just order takeout… Cream was running out of ideas when Cheese pulled on her dress sleeve.

"CHAO!" Cheese yelled.

"You found something Cheese?" Cream asked. Cheese nodded frantically and rushed his friend down the isle to the crafting isle. There were fabrics, yarn, needles, thread, everything!

"Cheese, what is your idea?" Cream asked. Cheese held up a fox plushie and pointed at the yarn.

That's when Cream got her best idea yet.

Cream rushed down the isle with the items in her hand and payed for them. Just as she was running out, Amy came after her with a blue box with pink ribbon on.

"Oh hey Cream, you done shopping?" Cream nodded and waved goodbye to her best friend, eager to put her plan into action.

 **MOOMOOMOOMOOMOO**

Tails was still on a frantic search to find something to give to his love for Valentine's Day. He didn't want to make anything mechanical, since that wouldn't put too much effort. Tails sighed. He was out of ideas.

"WHY AM I THE ONE CONFUSED WHEN IT COMES TO GIRLS?!" Tails screamed to nobody, kicking his shelf. The shelf shook, and a little bear came off the shelf. Tails miraculously caught the bear.

"Huh, this thing's pretty cute…" Tails thought. A quick idea popped into Tails' head. _'Maybe I could… YEAH! FINALLY, A GOOD IDEA!'_ Tails started gathering things and went to work.

After hours of hard work, Cream had finished her present. She carefully wrapped in red ribbons on a light pink box. Cheese admired her work and cooed once in a while. She took out her communicator and dialed Tails.

"Oh, hey Cream. What's up?"

"Hello Tails-san. Could you meet me in the park in an hour?"

"Sure. See you there."

Tails hung up the communicator and Cream went to get ready. The little rabbit had grown quite a bit the past years. She was 15 now, her ears were longer, she had more dark brown hair on her forehead, her hair went just past her shoulders, her body was more petite, and she was a little taller.

After spending a long time in the bathroom to get ready, Cream had decided to wear a short, light pink dress, with a blue bow on the back, blue flats, and a pink ribbon that tied her hair into a Japanese styled bun. Cream grabbed her present, and flew out the door.

To say the least, Tails was having a heart attack. He had just finish wrapping his present in a dark pink box with golden ribbons, and had bought a bouquet on pink and white roses. The orange kitsune decided to dress up in a black suit and red tie, black pants, and his normal shoes and gloves. He grabbed his stuff and ran out the door.

.

.

Right into Sonic…

.

.

"OOF!" The two mobians huffed out, falling side by side.

"Oh, hey Tails, what's the occasion?" Sonic asked. Tails blushed a bit. "I-I Was going to meet Cream in the park and give her something," The kitsune said, twiddling his thumbs. Sonic chuckled.

"Well, good luck buddy," he said. Tails quickly stood up and nodded. He grabbed his stuff and flew to the park.

.

 **MOOMOOMOOMOOMOO**

The park is a beautiful place in Mobius. You may be thinking of one of those parks where you watch your kids play. No, this was a different park. This park was filled with grass and flowers, a few trees were around, and there was a large pond inside as well.

Cream sat on the bed of grass near the pond and sighed. She had a crush on Tails for some time, but she was still the little shy rabbit she was when she was younger. Cheese sat next to Cream.

"Chao chao," Cheese said with determination in his voice. **(LOLOL Undertale!)**

Cream smiled brightly. "You're right Cheese, I can do this!" she said. Suddenly, in the distance, she saw a familiar two tailed kitsune heading her way.

She looked beautiful.

She looked as if she was ready to go to a dinner party.

Then again, Tails did look the same…

"Happy Valentine's Day Cream!" Tails said happily, giving her the box and the roses, trying to keep himself from blushing madly.

"Thank you so much Tails-san! These roses are so beautiful!" she said, gladly taking the gifts. Next, she handed me a box.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too Tails-san!" she said happily.

"A-arigato!" Tails said, smiling as he took the box. Together, they opened the boxes, carefully unwrapping the ribbon and lifting the lid to see…

Plushies of themselves.

Both were plushies of themselves, except Cream's was holding one that looked like Cheese.

"Tails-san, it's so cute! I love it!"

"I love yours too Cream!"

The two sat there, admiring the others' handiwork. Suddenly, Cream turned around and kissed Tails' cheek. Tails' muzzle turned deep red and Cream blushed madly as well.

"S-sorry Tails-san, I didn't mean to-"

Tails cut her off with a passionate kiss to the lips. As they broke apart, he said

"Are you kidding me? I loved it Cream! Note to mention, I love you."

"I-I love you too Tails-san."

The two kissed again, Tails wrapping his arms around Cream's delicate body while Cream wrapped her arms around Tails' neck, caressing his fur. Cheese was cheering happily for the two mobians.

.

In the background, there stood Sonic, Shadow, and Silver, dressed in dress shirts and black ties and black pants, taking pictures and videos of Tails and Cream.

The End!

 **Hedgi: SHADOW! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!**

 **Shadow: Sonic, Rouge, and Silver payed me.**

 **Sonic: It was TOTALLY worth it!**

 **Tails: SONICCCCCCCC!**

 **Sonic: Uh oh… GOTTA RUUUUUUUN!**

 **Silver: Hey everyone seeing this! All characters except Grey belong to SEGA! Grey belongs to Shadow Hedgi! That is all.**

 **Sonic: Hey, that's my part!**

 **Tails: GET BACK HERE YOU BACKSTABBING HEDGEHOG!**

 **Sonic: NO!**

 **Shadow: *clears throat* Since Sonic is "occupied" at the moment, I shall do his other job. We wish you and everyone else Happy Valentine's Day, and don't forget to like this one-shot and *cough* smile *cough*…**

 **Silver: AND NO FLAMES PLEAAAAASE!**

 **Shadow: Right… CAN I GET MY MONEY NOW?**

 **Hedgi: Yeah, here Shadow. *Pays***

 **Shadow: *Takes money* Good.**

 **Hedgi: See you later butterflies!**


End file.
